Secrets
by TrajicLover
Summary: Merlin sets out on a journey that changes everything he believes and discovers secrets he never imagined. Can he save Camelot from his greatest foe yet?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and Arthur were walking in the grass when Arthur gave him a sword and backed up a little bit while drawing his sword and taking a fighting stance.

"Okay Merlin!" Arthur yelled with great determination.

"Okay what?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"Come at me with everything you got!" Arthur said to him.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asked completely bewildered.

"Why do you think I brought you here I need to train if I'm going to protect Morgana and the kingdom." Arthur explained.

"But you have defeated the threat to the kingdom time and time again. What is the point in practicing even more?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stood firm and then explained. "Yes and there is not a moment to spare Morgause will return and I will be ready for her now come at me!"

Though Merlin was apprehensive he agreed. "All right." Merlin ran at him only to get tripped and fall tumbling down a hill. "Ahh!" He screamed.

"Merlin you idiot get up here!" Arthur yelled furious.

"OW" Merlin said rubbing his head. "I'll be up in a minute." He yelled at Arthur. He turned to his right and saw something shine. "Wait a minute what's that?" He asked as he picked up a golden pocket watch he opened it to find that it did not work. "Odd it's broken." Suddenly the hand started spinning rapidly. "What the…" Then without warning he vanished.

Arthur: Merlin WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!

"Ouch." Merlin said as he landed on the ground "Where am I?" He looked up to see Camelot "Oh great Arthur is going to kill me." He got up placed the watch into his pocket and began to walk to the castle. When he got there he was shocked at what he saw people practicing magic in Camelot out in the open. A man was telling children stories while using magic to create images for them and a merchant was using magic to have his merchandise stock itself. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked. Suddenly he bumped into a woman that was carrying two bags of groceries and they both hit the ground. They both started apologizing when Merlin saw her face it was Nimueh.

"I am so sorry sir I have to get back to Master Gaius." Nimueh said frantically.

Merlin was shocked to see her alive all could say was. "I think it's a little late for that…" He paused for a second remembering the second part of her sentence. "Wait did you say Master Gaius?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes Master Gaius is teaching me how to use magic I'm new but he say's I have some talent. At least in his own way." She said in a depressed tone. "I'm sorry I have to go. Nimueh explained before running off."

"What's going on?" Merlin was completely confused he headed for Gaiuses house but he did not run into who he thought he would.

Merlin and Gaius's house a few minutes later…

Merlin arrived at the house "Excuse me Gaius! Gaius!" He shouted in search of his friend.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A young man asked him.

"I'm looking for my friend Gaius have you seen him? He's an old man and he's a doctor. Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I know who you are talking about but be respectful he's only forty something and I'm Balinor." The young man explained.

Merlin stood in shock. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes I am serious. Who are you and what business do you have with Gaius?" Balinor asked crossing his arms.

Merlin paused he could only think of one name that could come to his mind. "My name is Emrys. I'm looking for a man to teach me magic." He explained thought lying through his teeth.

"Well then Gaius is your man he's the best teacher there is though he can be harsh at times. Come with me Emrys I will introduce you to him." Balinor said with a smirk.

Outside of Camelot…

Meanwhile outside of Camelot some soldiers were out on patrol when they saw a strange man in a cloak approaching them. "Halt who goes there and what business do you have in this kingdom?" A soldier asked. The cloaked man smiled and took out a flute and began to play it. The soldiers were suddenly paralyzed. "By god what sorcery is this?" The soldier asked terrified.

"Oh it's not like anything you have ever seen." The cloaked man said smiling. He then took the flute and began playing again. The soldiers started to point their swords at themselves and they screamed as they were forced to stab themselves.

Mean while at Uther's castle…

Balinor and Merlin walked through the castle. "I know he's somewhere around here. Oh there he is hey Gaius." Balinor said waving his hand.

"What is it now Balinor I'm busy at the moment that good for nothing of a apprentice of mine has screwed up again and ran off crying." Gaius said infuriated. Merlin was shocked by his teachers appearance as well as his fathers they both were younger by about a few decades. Gaius was in wealthy and silk robes and had black smooth hair not white grayish hair. His wasn't as tall either nor did he have facial hair he was cleaned shaved.

"Oh well maybe my buddy Emrys here can replace her." Balinor said cheerfully.

Gaius just smirked "Ha! Tell ya what boy you find that good for nothing and bring her back here and we will see."

"Yes of course Gaius." Merlin said to him.

"It's Master Gaius to you boy." Gaius said to him sharply.

"Yes of course Master Gaius. Well then I'm off." With that Merlin ran off.

Gaius just rubbed his forehead in stress. "Why do I get the feeling that boy will give me a lot of headaches in the near future?" He thought to himself.

Later on Merlin was walking through Camelot searching for Nimueh while recovering from the days events. When the cloaked man and him passed each other and a strange feeling came over him it was as though him and this man were the only two in the kingdom and as soon as the man was far away it stopped. Merlin fell to his knees. "What was that? Well this day can't get any weirder." Merlin asked himself terrified.

Later that night at the water fountain...

Nimeuh was crying she was practically soaked in tears. "Why is Gaius so hard to please it's like no matter how hard I try I can't measure up to his standard's why is that?" She asked herself. Suddenly she heard a beautiful sound made by a flute from a cloaked man approaching her.

"You poor thing there is no excuse for how that blow heart treat's you." The cloaked man said compassionately.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I am someone that recognizes your talent's for what they are and can help you to nurture those talent's." He explained.

Nimueh looked up at the man who appeared to be no older than her or Merlin he was shrouded in a green cloak had dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Thank you but who are you that make's such beautiful music?" She asked him.

The cloaked man looked at her and said with a warm smile "My name is Mordrid and I seek only to be your friend Nimueh."

Nimueh sniffled "Really?" She asked.

"Yes of course Nimeuh." He said as he took her hands. He then said "I think you have to much talent to be waisted on a fool like Gaius. In fact one day I predict you will become a priestess with higher standing than anyone else in your family and I can make it all happen. All you have to do is say yes to me and become my student Nimueh and all your dreams will come true." Nimueh's heart was pounding "Who was this handsome man offering her all of her dreams and happiness?" She thought to her self.

He looked deep into her eyes smiled and said. "This Nimueh I promise you will have a unique and one of a kind future."

Suddenly they heard Merlin calling for Nimueh. "Please Nimueh reflect on my offer I will come visit you tomorrow." Mordred said placing his hand on her shoulder. Then he vanished into the misty night air leaving a beautiful rose in her hands.

Merlin then showed up. "Nimueh Gaius is looking for you." He said to her.

"Let me guess he wants you to tell me about how useless I am." She said wiping away her tears. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"I'm Emrys I will be training with you if I can bring you back at least." He explained to her.

"I see you're his lap dog congratulations." She said with a hoarse voice.

"I'm sure he's not all that bad." Merlin said putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Oh really have you met the man?" She yelled raising her voice.

"Well I uhh once..." He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I see… It's like no matter what I do I can't measure up to any of my sisters and cousins that he has trained." She said saddened.

"Sisters… cousins?" Merlin asked confused.

"Gaius has trained a lot of the witches in my family I was supposed follow family tradition but so far all I have done is proven I am a failure and a disgrace. I will never amount to anything." Nimueh explained.

Merlin was suddenly overcome with sympathy for her something he never thought he would experience. He could only say one thing to her. "I'm sorry he shouldn't treat you like that."

She smiled at him and said. "Thank you."

"That's a nice rose where did you get it?" Merlin asked curious.

"Oh a friend gave it to me. Have you studied magic before?" She asked.

"Sort of… my last teacher wasn't really keen on teaching me a lot of what I know was self taught and I was often yelled at for it. He was very difficult." Merlin explained to her.

"Like Gaius?" She asked raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Yeah exactly like Gais." He said smiling.

Nimueh just started giggling "That must suck."

"Sometimes… but he is a good friend to me or was I remember there was this one witch that tried to kill him, me, my mom, and even my best friend all for the sake of revenge." Merlin said remembering what Nimueh tried to do to him.

"How awful no one should ever use magic for revenge it goes against every magic stands for." Nimueh stated firmly.

"Wow you really believe that?" Merlin asked genuinely surprised by her morality.

"Yes of course revenge never solves anything it just causes more pain. Look I have to get home tell Gaius I will be there tomorrow morning." She asked him politely.

"Okay I will tell him right away." Merlin promised her.

"Thank you…" She then started laughing. "Oh it seems like I'm always thanking you. Well bye." She then ran off.

Merlin just watched her. "Well I should get back to Gaius. I can't believe that's Nimueh she's so… wait what am I thinking that's Nimueh she's evil to the bone so why did I open up to her so easily? She's not that different from me or at least she wasn't that different from me." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sun light started to wake Merlin up the warm light of the sun felt so nice. Suddenly he felt a bucket of cold water hit him it was Gaius. "Ah! What the hell was that for?" Merlin shopuited standing on the street floor.

"That's what you get for sleeping in boy." Gaius said not happy by the fact that he had two wait and look for Merlin.

Merlin just stood up freezing from the cold water "Why couldn't I just sleep in your place?" He asked shivering. "I don't see the harm in it."

"Ha I'm not running a charity Emrysa." Gaius said scoffing.

"It's Emrys." Merlin said correcting him. "Why the hell are you so..." He paused to think of a better word but alas he could not. "cold Master Gaius?" He asked as he followed him into the market.

"My heavens I don't know what you mean my boy." Gaius remarked with genuine bewilderment as he started to fill his basket with herbs and spices.

"Are you serious Gaius?" Merlin asked completely shocked.

"My boy as far as I know the people of this kingdom view me as a kind and just man." Gaius explained he then turned toward Merlin and narrowed his eyes. His cold gaze began to scare Merlin. "Have we met some where else you seem familiar to me as you stand there looking like a complete idiot."

"No... I haven't met you before yesterday Gaius." Merlin reassured his lie.

"Huh interesting must just be my imagine." Gaius said scratching his head.

Mean while in the present...

Mordred and Alvarr were sitting next to a beautiful fire by a lake as they looked up at the elcipse. "Beautiful isn't it Mordred?" Alvarr exclaimed. "I heard stories of Druids using this event to increase there powers but I never really put much stock into such stories."

"Really that is most unwise Alvarr." The little boy exclaimed. "Would you like to hear a story from me?" He asked innocently as he got and reached for a bag.

"Very well I love stories." Alvarr said jokingly.

Mordred slowly walked up to the and pulled something out hiding it behind his back. He then told his story. "Well once upon a time there were two warlocks both were good friends until one day one friend betrayed the other and damned him to walk the world forever a freak." Alvarr's heart pounded suspecting the boy was up to something he slowly reached for his sword not trusting him at all. Mordred then sat next to him again smiling. "Want some bread?" He asked extending a loaf of bread.

"No thank you Mordred but it was a kind thing to offer." Alvarr said politely still on edge.

"Oh well I'm going to get us something to drink want some water?" Mordred asked he got up and walked toward the lake.

"Sure why not." Alvarr said lowering his guard as he turned his attention to the fire.

"What in heaven!" Mordred screamed shouting in terror.

"What is it Mordred!" Alvarr shouted rushing to his side only to trip and fall face down into the water. As he tried to get up Mordred lifted up his head took out a knife and slit his throat all the while chanting words in old Norse.

"I would like thank you my dear friend for your noble sacrifice now my powers are restored." With that Mordred's body went through a startling transformation he aged up to what might have been the same age as Merlin. "Now it is time to take my revenge on that bastard Merlin starting with his friends." Mordred than began to laugh maniacally like a madman.

Back in the past...

Merlin was sweating like crazy looking for herbs in the forest that Gaius had sent him out to get for his training. "Okay where is that mandrake root?" He asked himself still looking he then saw something furry it matched the description of seweed a big bushy plant. He grabbed the hairy thing only to ear a squeal. The next thing he knew he was being dragged through the forest and mud by a baby centaur. He landed on the ground in a clearing filled with the centaurs. The half man half horse creatures had violent looks on their faces as they stomped their hooves in the ground. He could tell they were furious as his heart pounded as they charged at him. As the beasts trampled him he lost consciousness worried he might die right there.

He could feel water dripping on his forehead. As he opened his eyes he found himself in a cave under the castle he turned to see a man in a cloak. "Who are you?" Merlin asked barely able to stay conscious.

Present Day The night after Alvarr's death...

Morgana was brushing her hair as she prepared to go to bed. "Who in there right minds brush their hair in the middle of the night? I honestly don't see the point it's just going to get messy again." A startled Morgana stood and turned around quickly only to see a tall beautiful man wrapped in a black cloak his hood covering his face. "I must admit I was surprised to hear of how far you've come." He lifted his head to reveal his smile.

"I demand you get out of my bedroom this instant!" The frightened Morgana shouted.

"Oh you demand?" Mordred said mocking her as he came in closer. "Well it's only natural for you to have become a bitch I suppose you have Uther's blood in your veins after all but you and Morgause will need my help if you want to succeed in what your planning that's if want Morgause to live that is."

"What are you talking about?" She asked terrified.

"Lets just say that when you come into power and you will come into power you will need my help." He cautioned her.

"Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"As you wish me lady." Mordred said bowing and turning into a puff of mist.

Meanwhile many years earlier the same time that Merlin woke up in the cave...

Nimueh was on her way home from training with Gaius. She was exhausted from her day Merlin's absence had made Gaius decide to have do all of his work. "Hey pretty lady." A disgusting middle aged man said as he pushed her against the brick wall the nights cold mist making it damp. "Please get off of me." Nimueh pleaded as she struggled with him.

"Oh I'll get off alright I'll get off all night." He said a disturbing excitement crept in his voice as his bad breath touched her chest. He started tearing into her dress as she screamed and beat into his chest desperate to fight back but it was in vain.


End file.
